Espernaza, ideales de un licántropo
by Akane Black
Summary: Este es un slash de Remus y Sirius. Se ambienta en Hogwarts y se explora una parte de Remus que él mantiene muy reservada


Aclaraciones varias:  
  
-Ningún personaje mío, todos de J.K Rowling, como también lo son la idea, los libros y el dinero recaudado.  
  
Este fics fue "creado" para contestar al desafío de ~Karma~ de la comunidad que tienen al slash como religión ^^uu.  
  
No me hago responsable del contenido exageradamente cursi para ser slash de este fics, ya que mi musa inspiradora es el hada de los dientes (La cual la muy maldita es pedófila, hermafrodita y practica la pededastria) [Siento que mi vida se vuelve poco a poco fatídica y nefasta en compañía de tal doblez y sibarita persona]  
  
Este fics es Slash ligero (Casi, casi para todo espectador). Por lo tanto escrito en el Tártaro, en la buena compañía de Hades, Perséfone y el Hada de los Dientes Ô.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esperanza.  
Ideales de un licántropo  
  
Sin amigos. Así había sido su vida antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Sus padres lo habían intentado todo por quitar esa maléfica maldición de su cuerpo. No había esperanza, nunca habría esperanza para él de llevar una vida normal.  
  
Sus padres por miedo a los prejuicios de la misma sociedad de magos con la cual convivían se fueron a vivir lejos de la ciudad cuando a él lo mordieron. Si alguien se enteraba de la verdad de su hijo, el padre podría perder el empleo. Si él escapaba en una noche de luna llena, podía morder a alguien más. Él era un peligro.  
  
Solo, en las noches de luna llena se tenía que morder a sí mismo encerrado en aquella celda que había construido su padre, lejos de su casa en el páramo. Solo y sin amigos en aquel desolado páramo donde estaba ubicada su casa, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera oír sus aullidos.  
  
Pero para su sorpresa fue aceptado en Hogwarts. Fue por primera vez aceptado en aquella reducida comunidad de pequeños magos. Por fin tenía amigos. Tres amigos que lo comprendían, que lo apoyaban, que no lo dejaban solo. Tres amigos que lo aceptaban tal y como era, tres amigos que llegaron a romper las leyes mágicas para acompañarlo en sus dolorosas transmutaciones.  
  
Remus estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común mientras miraba su placa de prefecto. Él no había hecho nada por tratar de impedir que Sirius y James dejaran en paz a Snape después del T.I.M.O de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Al menos la otra prefecta opinaba que no. Lily Evans se había acercado a él esa misma tarde para recriminarlo por su comportamiento. Ella tenía razón, por mucho que ellos fueran sus amigos, no podían agredir de esa forma a otro estudiante solo para presumir y pavonearse frente a los demás.  
  
Se sintió cobarde por no poder enfrentar a sus dos amigos. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No podía ir en contra de ellos, no tenía corazón para eso, sencillamente no podía ir en contra de sus mejores amigos, enloquecería de dolor si ellos le abandonaban al enojarse con él por no apoyar las decisiones del grupo.  
  
Ellos eran los que a mediados del primer trimestre por fin habían logrado convertirse en animagos y a pesar del peligro que significaba, ahora todas las lunas llenas lo acompañaban, y si bien, él sabía que no estaba cumpliendo con su deber de prefecto de su casa, como amablemente se lo recordaba Evans, si estaba cumpliendo con su deber de amigo al apoyar al resto, aunque eso significara el mantenerse al margen dejando que James vaciara su frustración por del desaire de Evans ridicularizando a Snape frente a varios estudiantes, y no solo manteniéndolo en el aire suspendido boca abajo.  
  
Bueno, si bien Snape merecía mucho más que una sencilla suspensión en el aire, era cierto eso, ¿Pero valía la pena de que James se mofara así de él quitándole esos pantaloncillos que llevaba? ¿Era justo que ellos mismos cobraran justicia con sus manos del ser que siempre se andaba entrometiendo en lo que no le correspondía? Remus tenía la impresión que aquella decisión de castigar a Snape no le tocaba tomarla a ellos.  
  
Remus se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Sabía que había tenido que impedir aquella acción de James. Pero no podía hacerle frente a sus amigos. Sus amigos lo eran todo para él, no quería enojarse con ellos, si eso pasaba perdería para siempre la esperanza de llevar una vida normal en compañía de ellos. En la compañía de sus amigos encontraba los ideales de la amistad, del cariño, del amor, de la confianza, que siempre le estuvieron prohibidas, no podía ir en contra de eso, era ir en contra de su misma vida para dejar de tenerla. Además, Snape también le había hecho muchas a James, tal vez por ese lado era un poco justificable la actitud de su amigo. Quién sabe.  
  
De repente alguien o algo ingresó en la sala común. El cuadro se había abierto pero no se veía a nadie corpóreo ingresar. Remus sonrió. James y Sirius habían regresado.  
  
Era una suerte que la sala común solo estuviera ocupada por Remus y Peter a esas horas de la madrugada.  
  
-¿Y como va Wormtail? ¿No era que lo estabas ayudando Moony?- preguntó James mientras este se sacaba la capa invisible, dejando revelada las figura de los dos amigos con un montón de pasteles y 4 cervezas de mantequilla entre sus manos. La ida a Hogsmeade, siendo específicos a las tres escobas, había sido muy fructífera.  
  
Remus miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Peter estudiando. O más bien intentando estudiar. Remus frunció el entrecejo -No pude seguir ayudándolo, solo a él se le ocurrió tomar adivinación, ese ramo es una completa broma de mal gusto. Trató de leerme las líneas de la mano y según el libro, yo soy un occiso desde hace 8 años-  
  
Mientras James se reía, Sirius fue con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Peter y le cerró el libro del cual estaba estudiando en el mismo momento en que le ofrecía una cerveza de mantequilla mientras le decía -No se acabará el mundo si sacas solo aceptable en adivinación, no te piden ese ramo para postular a muchos trabajos Wormtail. Será mejor que repases con nosotros los encantamientos para el examen de Flitwick, que es pasado mañana-  
  
La primera reacción de Peter fue de perplejidad, -¿Pero ustedes mañana tienen el examen de Aritmancia?- dijo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos acuosos.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, nosotros ya sabemos lo suficiente de Aritmancia como para darle clases a Dumbledore, además, ni es tan complicada, Remus hace los ejercicios como si hubiera nacido sabiéndolos y Sirius como si él los hubiera creado, además, tú debes practicar el encantamiento Accio, todavía no te sale muy bien- dijo James mientras se acercaba a él y Peter lo miraba con una expresión entre agradecida y aliviada por no tener que estudiar más adivinación, tomó su libro cerrado y sacó su varita mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Esta bien, ayudemos a Peter con esto, se supone que la idea es que todos quedemos para aurores ¿O no? O sea, mínimo 5 materias con Excede Expectativas- comenzó a decir Remus, con la seria intención de levantarse, pero se esperó un poco, realmente se sentía fatigado y algo mareado, la semana siguiente correspondía a las fases de la luna entrar en luna llena.  
  
-Encantamientos es pan comido, como mínimo saco Aceptable y eso si me va mal en el examen- alardeó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a Remus para darle una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Al ver el rostro excesivamente pálido de su amigo, el animago se preocupó -¿Remus, que te sucede?- preguntó mientras llamaba la atención de James y Peter que se disponían a ensayar el encantamiento convocador arrojándose el libro de adivinación.  
  
-Bueno, se acerca la luna llena ¿No es obvio? Y yo soy un hombre lobo, y estos cambios lunares me afectan más que al resto que cambia su humor según en que fase esté la luna- dijo sarcásticamente Remus, pero él sabía que a causa de los excesivos trasnoches del último mes, los cuales se emplearon para estudiar y de esta manera ayudar a Peter en lo que más pudieran los tres amigos, él estaba más fatigado que en anteriores ocasiones.  
  
-No puedes mentirnos a nosotros Moony, estás demasiado pálido, más de lo habitual- dijo James, el cual junto con Peter ya habían llegado al lado del licántropo. Mientras ellos se quedaban de pie, Sirius se sentaba al lado de Remus. -Tal vez Moony debería ir a la enfermería, se ve muy cansado- sugirió Peter.  
  
El contacto fue inmediato. Sirius le había tocado la mano a Remus mientras le pasaba la cerveza de mantequilla. Este se apresuró a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza rápidamente, quería evitar que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del color sonrojado de sus mejillas.  
  
-Parece que ya estas mejor Moony- apreció James mirando fijamente a los ojos grises del licántropo y luego dándose una rápida mirada con Sirius y dándole una señal afirmativa a él ¿Acaso esa era una especie de señal secreta?. A Remus le daba la impresión que James sabía lo que él sentía por Sirius. Pero estaba agradecido que nunca tocara el tema con él, no se sentía preparado para llevar una conversación como esa, no sentía el valor de admitir sus sentimientos por su amigo. Pero lo más probable era que Sirius también supiera lo que él sentía. Eso lo asustaba ¿Y si él se alejaba de su lado?  
  
-Realmente reconforta esta cerveza, ya me siento mejor- comentó con voz de circunstancias Remus, Peter le sonrió al escuchar que él estaba diciendo que se sentía mejor, James levantó una ceja con expresión de no creerle nada y Sirius lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules. Remus podía sentir como nuevamente sus mejillas se encendían, y él sin poder controlar algo tan natural. James se movió tapando la luz de la chimenea que le llegaba en la cara. Este lo miró, agradeciéndole de corazón. James siempre se preocupaba por él, por su estado de salud durante el mes, por si había alguna posibilidad de revertir su condición de licántropo, y desde un tiempo por justificar las extrañas actitudes de Remus cuando Sirius estaba muy cerca de él. Demasiado cerca de él.  
  
-Bueno será mejor que comencemos a practicar ese hechizo Peter, o nunca lograrás realizarlo bien- sentenció James, mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo mientras Sirius le dirigía una sonrisa simpática a James.  
  
-Yo voy a repasar algo de Pociones, luego les ayudo con los encantamientos convocadores, cuando me sienta mejor- dijo Remus, mientras tomaba, nuevamente el pergamino donde tenía sus apuntes de pociones, en sí, la materia que más se le dificultaba.  
  
-¿Tu no vas a repasar Padfoot?- preguntó intrigado Peter.  
  
-¿Para que?, Yo ya lo sé todo, no necesito de los libros que piden los profesores para sus clases, si quiero aprender algo nuevo, pues tengo que entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca- dijo Sirius dándose importancia. Peter lo miraba maravillado, por la seguridad con la cual hablaba su amigo, mientras James se echaba a reír. Remus se limitó a sonreír.  
  
-Yo me quedo para cuidar de Moony- Sirius volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos -Y si tiene dudas sobre pociones, pues le ayudo. Para eso están los amigos, miren que a él le va mal en pociones solamente de distraído-  
  
¿Y quién no se distraería estando sentado junto a él en clases? Pensó Remus, si Sirius era tan atractivo que hasta las chicas de las otras casas de vez en cuando dejaban de poner atención para mirarlo con esas miradas soñadoras, imaginando que él algún día las tomaría en cuenta. Sirius se sentó más pegadamente al cuerpo de Remus, acomodándose en el sillón mientras comenzaba a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y a comer uno de los pasteles que había robado de la cocina junto con James, a Remus casi se le congela la respiración cuando sintió el contacto del cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo, nuevamente se encontraba en esa situación, la cual se había vuelto incómoda para él desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Sirius a principios del año escolar. Ese contacto físico que constantemente anhelaba era su necesidad, su deseo, él poder contactarse con tan hermosa y fría piel, tener la oportunidad de tocar la fría suavidad de su estética cara bellamente ovalada, finamente demarcada. Aquel Adonis que lo desarmaba con sus hermosos ojos intensamente azules como un cielo nocturno iluminado solo por dos estrellas blancas era su karma en el cual se desenvolvían sus tres pecados capitales, la pasión, la estupidez y el odio.  
  
Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius, este seguía entretenido tomando su cerveza de mantequilla mientras realizaba una demostración del encantamiento convocador atrayendo desde la mesa otro pastel de calabaza. Remus tomó sus apuntes y fingió leerlos. De todas formas siempre olvidaba los ingredientes de esa poción para dormir, y eso que era una poción de primer año, pero como constantemente se lo recordaba el profesor de pociones, el no conseguía llevar a buen puerto sus pociones, no importaba la dificultad que tuvieran, siempre olvidaba echar un ingrediente o los ponía todos en menor cantidad y la poción quedaba floja.  
  
Remus miró el pergamino y si las miradas quemaran, pues el dicho papel se hubiera encendido con una facilidad que solo le proporcionaría el kerosén. Se sentía frustrado, sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna con su amigo. Pero, aún así, no perdía la esperanza de que él lo quisiera más que a un amigo. Esa maldita esperanza que siempre lo dejaba sobreviviendo en un mundo de inseguridades, en donde quedaban en suspenso sus penas, esa esperanza que era hermana de sus sueños y de su sentimiento de muerte.  
  
Lo único que quería, el deseo más desesperado de su corazón era ser querido por una persona que no le tuviera miedo al saber que él era un licántropo, que por sus venas corría esa maldición nefasta que le consumía su juventud, que lo agotaba cada mes.  
  
¿Podría llegar a ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera su amigo? Aquel que cuando se enteró de su condición de licántropo no huyó de él sino que se acercó más convirtiéndose en un amigo fiel, en un compañero, en un hermano mayor que lo cuidaba cuando la luna llena se acercaba.  
  
Aquel ser hermoso, que era una verdadera epifanía de los dioses, bello como la noche clara y tibia del verano era su ideal y su perdición.  
  
Sirius se ofreció a ayudarle con esos apuntes de pociones. Remus no se rehusó, pero comenzaba a sentirse agotado, demasiado agotado para mantenerse despierto otra noche más, lo cual notó el animago. Él se ofreció a leer los apuntes y explicarle la materia, mientras le decía que se pusiera cómodo y no se agitara demasiado, ya que la palidez había vuelto a su rostro.  
  
Mientras Sirius hablaba, Remus casi ni prestaba atención, era como escuchar una voz lejana, como dos personas hablando desde los extremos de un campo de Quiddicht. Decidido a sentir el contacto de su piel, Remus buscó la mano de su amigo y puso la suya encima de la de él. El contacto fue frío, como tocar porcelana. Remus comenzaba a quedarse dormido, estaba cansado. Oía muy lejos la voz de James dándole instrucciones a Peter de como efectuar correctamente el encantamiento convocador. Lo último que recordó fue que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
La vida debería ser siempre un sueño, en ellos uno siempre puede manejar la realidad en la forma que a uno le parezca correcta. Para Remus lo correcto era que Sirius le correspondiera de la manera que él deseaba. Su ideal era que su amigo no solo lo apoyara sino que también lo abrazara, su vida de esa forma sería menos dolorosa, sus mismas transformaciones serían menos dolorosas, si la compañía de sus amigos lo volvía más humano cuando estaba convertido en licántropo, el amor de Sirius sería la anestesia total de su cuerpo.  
  
Soñó brevemente con el objeto de su afecto. Soñó que las manos de porcelana tocaban su rostro delicadamente, soñó convirtiendo la preocupación de él en amor, las miradas de él en abrazos y la amistad de él en devoción. Sus sueños eran mejores que la realidad. Siempre era mejor soñar. La vida siempre debería ser un sueño.  
  
Cuando despertó todavía seguía en la sala común, parpadeó perplejo, James y Peter ya no se encontraban en el vacío cuarto, pero su cabeza seguía recostada en el hombro de Sirius. Sorprendentemente Sirius seguía a su lado mientras sostenía entrelazada su mano con la de él y la otra se había deslizado por su espalda abrazándolo. A Remus poco le faltó para que su corazón dejara de latir, su presión bajó tanto que se había puesto tan pálido como un fantasma mientras un escalofrío electrizante recorría su cuerpo. Seguramente seguía siendo un sueño, uno de los tantos sueños en donde Sirius le decía que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero nunca en un sueño sintió el contacto de la fría mano de su amigo. Era real. Todo era real.  
  
-Lo siento Sirius, me quedé dormido- dijo a modo de disculpa -¿Qué hora serán?-  
  
-Si quieres saber, pues es muy tarde para acostarse y muy temprano para levantarse- contestó el animago mientras soltaba su mano y comenzaba a tocar su cara, lo cual hizo que lentamente comenzara a recobrar sus colores, acentuándose el rojo en sus mejillas. Primero, la impresión de verlo vigilando su sueño, abrazándolo como se abraza a un ser intensamente amado y ahora el contacto directo de su piel con la de él, Remus se sentía más nervioso que en toda su vida ¿Sería correcto decirle la verdad? ¿Se espantaría o lo correspondería?  
  
-¿Por que no me despertaste?- volvió a preguntar Remus, sin poder despegar su vista de los hermosos ojos de Sirius que semejaban a dos estrellas en el firmamento, los cuales le observaban intensamente.  
  
-Prongs no lo creyó correcto, además, dijo que Wormtail necesitaba dormir algo, sabes que lleva 2 días sin dormir nada y él 3. Me pidió que cuando fueran las 6 lo fuera a despertar para volver a practicar ese encantamiento. Aunque no lo creas Wormtail si hizo avances esta noche, ahora le resulta el encantamiento, pero con Prongs pensamos que cuando se ponga nervioso en el examen pues se le olvidará- Sirius mientras hablaba seguía delineando los rasgos de la cara de Remus con sus fríos dedos. A Remus le estaba costando una enormidad concentrarse.  
  
-Bueno, Wormtail solo necesita algo de practica. Estará bien- afirmó Remus, mientras estaba seguro que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había subido a su cara, dejando en evidencia las emociones que sentía.  
  
-¿Y tu estarás bien Moony?- preguntó Sirius mientras abrazaba más el cuerpo de Remus, de una manera protectora, cálida y reconfortante.  
  
-Bueno, ya no me siento tan fatigado, y si lo preguntas el dolor de cabeza se pasó en la tarde y el mareo cuando me quedé dormido- respondió Remus mientras veía como Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente a él.  
  
-No me refería a eso- dijo Sirius antes de besar a Remus.  
  
Remus solía pensar que si algún día tenía la posibilidad de besar a Sirius, pues su respiración se cortaría para siempre, muriendo en un feliz sueño. Era su primer beso y Sirius la persona más importante de su vida. La persona que lo estaba besando era ese bello ser que se preocupaba por él, esa suerte de príncipe azul, que llevaba una vida mísera en compañía de sus padres, un protagonista y antagonista al mismo tiempo.  
  
Un beso, solo un beso en el cual Remus quería llevarse la vida entera. Un beso suave, un beso que le daba la sensación de flotar en el aire. Un beso que llevó un segundo y una eternidad confundiendo los tiempos. Un beso con el cual Sirius revelaba los misterios de su boca mientras su mano recorría sutilmente su espalda.  
  
-¿Ahora estás bien Moony?- volvió a preguntar Sirius mientras observaba la mirada de asombro de Remus. Él no podía creer que por fin su tan anhelado sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, el pensaba que ese tipo de cosas no solían suceder.  
  
Remus trató de contestar a la pregunta de Sirius, pero no podía hablar, era como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar por un momento suspendiendo todas las funciones de la comunicación. O solo tal vez quería escuchar lo que Sirius tenía que decir.  
  
-¿Acaso te preguntabas si eras correspondido?- preguntó, una vez más Sirius, Remus quería decir que si, o preguntarle como rayos se había enterado si nadie lo sabía.  
  
Sirius volvió a poner su mano en la mejilla de Remus, este se dio cuenta que ahora la mano, antes fría, ahora comenzaba a estar mas tibia. Pasó su mano por entre los cabellos castaños del licántropo. La situación lo manejaba totalmente, Remus se limitó solamente a afirmar con su cabeza lentamente.  
  
Sirius sonrió -James dice que tu con nosotros eres demasiado trasparente, el se dio cuanta de todo lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta de mis miradas y de tu cercanía. Sabes que no es fácil engañar a James, es perceptivo como el ciervo en el cual se convierte-  
  
Remus no atinaba a entender que todo lo que le decía Sirius correspondía a la realidad, él todavía seguía creyendo que soñaba. Pues si estaba soñando, ojalá que nunca lo despertaran.  
  
-Te quiero más que a un amigo- le susurró Sirius mientras volvía nuevamente a besarlo, esta vez Remus comenzó a conectar ideas. No estaba soñando, realmente estaba pasando y lo mejor de todo es que Sirius acababa de decirle que correspondía a sus sentimientos de la misma forma en la cual él los sentía por él.  
  
El licántropo dejó guiarse por el beso del animago aprovechando la oportunidad de tocar aquella perfecta cara que siempre había deseado tocar, de poder sentir su cabello sedoso entrelazado entre sus manos, sintiendo el aroma natural de su piel de porcelana.  
  
-Sirius, yo realmente te quiero y bueno yo.....- Remus hablaba de manera un poco nerviosa y algo rápida. Sirius rápidamente lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios señalando que se mantuviera callado.  
  
-Lo sé Remus, no necesito explicaciones, tampoco las necesita James ni Peter, todo va a estar bien- abrazándolo, Sirius hizo que Remus se recostara encima de su pecho -Ahora necesitas dormir, no quiero que te fatigues más- terminó de decir el animago mientras jugaba cariñosamente con sus dedos con el cabello de Remus.  
  
Remus se abrazó a él, recostándose a lo largo del sillón, mientras que el animago, quién seguía sentado lo abrazaba protectoramente. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos pero no se durmió.  
  
-Moony, te dije que durmieras, sigues teniendo ese aspecto de fatiga, me preocupas- Sirius tocaba con su mano delicadamente la barbilla de Remus. Este sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
-¿No crees que la vida ya es un sueño?- Remus volvió a abrir sus ojos revelando sus oscuros ojos grises como perlas. Sirius también sonrió -Además, debo repasar pociones y tu prometiste explicarme la materia que no entendiera- Remus miró fijamente los ojos de Sirius -No te preocupes, estaré bien-  
  
-De acuerdo- confirmó Sirius, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Remus y comenzaba a estudiar con él.  
  
Remus sabía que por su condición de licántropo le costaría mucho insertarse en la sociedad mágica, y ahora sosteniendo una relación con Sirius tal vez sería más difícil para él llegar a ser comprendido.  
  
Pero valía la pena. Por fin había encontrado una persona que realmente lo querría tal cual era.  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Akane: La idea de Karma fue sacada del budismo y su "Rueda de la vida" en donde se especifica los 3 pecados capitales que se encuentran en el centro de la misma rueda, los cuales son rodeados por el buen Karma y el mal Karma.  
  
Kero: ¿Y donde dejaste al Hada de los Dientes?  
  
Akane: Encerrada en un closet en el Tártaro. Hades y Perséfone se ofrecieron a vigilarla, aquí hace demasiado lío  
  
Kero: Ten cuidado con tu "Musa inspiradora" está media loca  
  
Akane: ¿Media? Bah, si a esa la saqué de un sanatorio de enfermos mentales, ya que no pude conseguirme a Clío, Apolo no me la quiso prestar el muy egoísta. Bueno si me quieren ubicar pues mi mail es akane_black@hotmail.com sus lechuzas me encontrarán si les dicen que se dirijan al Tártaro, las Arpías las pueden guiar si se pierden en el camino  
  
Kero: ¿Por que te vas de nuevo al Tártaro?  
  
Akane: ^^uu Tengo que terminar un fics que también es Slash, y estando en el Tártaro pues me concentro más, Hades es un buen tipo dentro de todo. Y ya saben para mandar howlers, dementores, gorros rojos, grindylows, hinkypunks, boggarts, mandrágoras, pus de bubotubérculo, mortífagos, escregutos, colacuernos, Goblins, cañones de ADN y maleficios imperdonables, pues o a Hades o a Snape, ellos se encargan de esa correspondencia  
  
Kero: Como quieras Akane  
  
Akane: Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos 


End file.
